Revenge at Christmas
by SimpleEmiko
Summary: Title actually has little to do with main plot; What happens after Austria gets drunk at America's Christmas party? Let's sit back and find out... Little usage of Human names, one-shot, warning of MAJOR OOC-ness.


**This is a Christmas present for Iliketospin! Joyeaux Noel! **

He was there; why he was there, he didn't know… Prussia had dragged him there, that's right…not to mention Hungary decided to threaten him with her frying pan…

The Austrian sighed as he sat back; He was sitting on an overly crowded couch, in the middle of the livingroom at America's house. Everyone- by that I mean _everyone_- was there. Like the norm, Denmark was attempting to get Norway to make out with him, France was groping England who was yelling at America, Switzerland was glaring at everyone, fully armed, and Prussia was running around making smart-ass comments to people.

Three hours…three fucking hours…and he was still confined to the couch (being squashed in by three couples drunkenly making out around him). He groaned before he finally stood his way up and shoved the people out of his way. After he had brushed himself off, Austria made his way over to a less crowded area of the house, stopping by a pretty drunk England.

The blonde man was slumped against a wall, laughing like a maniac. As the brunette was walking past, he barked out a laugh and latched onto his pant leg sloppily. "Hey, Auuustriaaaaa" He slurred. "Y-you should g-get looooosey goooooosey…" And after those words were spoken, he passed out on the floor.

Austria just shook the comment off and kept walking. Maybe there was someone who was sober enough to have an actual conversation with.

"Hey!" the bespectacled man screeched as he was lifted off of his feet by his arms. He looked to both his sides to find Prussia and Hungary grinning relentlessly. "W-what do you guys want?"

"You were leaving, weren't you, Roddy?" Prussia asked, still grinning.

"Well yes, of course! There is absolutely no reason I should stay here!"

"Oh, but there is!" Hungary put in, shaking the brunette's arm a little. "you haven't loosened up yet! Get drunk, then leave!"

The man groaned; He didn't like getting drunk, for he never tended to remember anything of the night beforehand. Absolutely nothing.

"Kesesesese…Hurry up!" The silverette to his right told the woman off to his left. They dragged the Austrian out to the kitchen, sitting him down in a stool. Austria was just about to get up when a hand shoved him back down. "No no no, Specs~" Prussia grinned at him. "you don't move from this seat until you're well wasted."

"Prussia, really-"

"_And_ I'm going to have someone sitting in here to make sure you _do_ get wasted! The Awesome Me's too busy to bother with this job; I'm going to go see who's up for some of my 5 meters~" The hand was lifted and the albino disappeared through the door. Hungary was sitting on the counter, smiling kindly at her ex-husband.

"Hungary, don't tell me-"

"Nope~ someone else is going to watch you. I'm just making sure that you don't escape before he gets here."

"Ah."

After a moment of nonstop staring from the woman on the counter, and little fidgeting from the man on the stool, the door was opened.

The brunette woman happily leapt from her seat on the counter. Austria was about to turn around when he felt a hand clasp his head. "Yo, Four-eyes, Snowflake and Lizza told me that you need booze in your system."

That… that accent… The Austrian sighed. "Hello, mister Denmark…"

"Please" the tall blonde walked over to where the woman was a moment before. He plopped up on the counter. "Just call me Matthias, no need to be formal." He grinned.

"Oh, well… mister Matthias-"

"No mister! I swear I'll kick your ass if you say 'mister' again!"

"E-er…Matthias, I really would prefer to stay sober." The brunette was about to get up, when the hand placed itself back on his head.

"No, my dear friend. You will drink until you pass out." The dane grinned mischievously.

"I'd prefer to have only minimum amounts of alcohol, so if you'd please release me…"

"Here, have a beer." Without removing his hand, Denmark reached over and brought a glass to face the Austrian.

"…" Reluctantly, the man took the glass and sipped. The hand was once again removed from his head.

After a half an hour, Austria's low alcohol tolerance had gotten him; He was slumped over the counter, slurring random and indistinguishable bits of German.

Denmark was sitting back, watching this creation. He chuckled a little as the words flew from the brunette's mouth, making it seem as if he were insane. "Oi, Specs!"

The man turned to look at the Dane. "Ja? Was….?"

"You feeling alright there?"

"Ja…"

"Really?"

"Mmm…" Austria seemed unsure at the moment, before he nodded sloppily.

"Well, aren't you just the sloppiest drunk I've met…" The blonde sauntered over to the brunette, patting his head once he got there.

"I'm not sloppy!"

"You're acting like it… I wonder how Lizza even bothered with you…"

"'Cause I'm a good kisser!" Austria's mind was so muddied… the Dane in the room was sure he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

"Really?" He leaned forward. "I'll be the judge of that." And with that, he had smashed their lips together. It took a moment or two, but the shorter man had finally reacted and kissed back, opening his mouth in welcome. The blonde smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue into the brunettes mouth; He tasted sweet, like cake… not at all like the gallon of alcohol that was making him seem like he was.

They broke apart abruptly, Austria having had enough of the conscious world and having passed out.

Matthias smirked to himself; This was total payback for when Gilbert had snatched up Aleksander last New Years.

**Voila! My first actual kissing scene, and with characters that I don't really care for! :D**

**Reason behind this: Iliketospin it totally into this crack pairing, making me draw if for her every like two seconds. I felt like writing epic crack, and I needed to think of something to get her for Christmas… I hope you like it!**


End file.
